the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Disastrous Date
Harry Smith's Disastrous Date is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in March 2015. Plot Harry Smith wakes up on a Sunday morning. He decides to go downstairs and watch Zapper Rapper: Poopclear Bomb, a short film. However, he gets a phone call from Zoe Kennedy asking if he would like to go out on a date. He says "yes", as he decides that his girlfriend is more important than Zapper Rapper. Two hours later at 11:00am, they meet up at Colham Park. They decide to get the bus to Scoton and the train to Dundundun, where they will go to Ristorante di Dundundun, an Italian restaurant. On their way to the bus stop, they hold hands tightly. When the bus arrives, they get on. During the short journey to Scoton, they use Harry's Eyephone to watch some Horrid Henty, which Zoe also happens to like. When they get off, Alan Ross sees them holding hands and laughs at them, saying "Jeez, you two went to the same primary school and you're both in love? Wow". Harry then tells him to shut up, kicking him in the stomach. Harry and Zoe soon get on the train to Dundundun. Eight minutes later, they get off the train at Dundundun Central Station and go on a romantic walk to Ristorante di Dundundun, holding hands. When they arrive at the restaurant, they order spaghetti Bolognese to share. Whilst they are waiting for the food, Harry spots Morten Larsen and his girlfriend Asbjørg Fjelde. Once the food arrives, the two of them start eating. Harry starts eating a noodle, with Zoe eating the other end to eventually kiss him, similar to in the Disney film Lady and the Tramp. When Zoe looks out of the window to watch a rally on the street, Morten gets his fishing rod out when no one is looking, hooks onto most of the noodles and reels in to drop them onto the floor. Zoe and a waiter get mad at Harry, blaming him for dropping the Bolognese when it was actually Morten. Harry, who is confused, tells them that it may have been Morten. However, the staff go over to him and he denies any involvement. The two walk out, with Zoe being mean to him. Harry, for the first time in a few years, actually starts crying. Zoe pushes him away, but with him coming back to her. She describes him as a "stalker with no life" before they catch the train to Scoton. Harry sits next to her, but then gets pushed off. A fight then breaks out, so they are kicked off at the train station for the Grand Smithy Hotel halfway between Dundundun's city centre and Scoton. The two of them get on the bus back to Colham. Zoe goes and sits down, with Harry sitting down next to her. She tries to push him off once again, but then the bus driver forces her to sit next to him. She then smashes the window next to her and jumps out, running on the road. The bus eventually arrives at Colham. Harry immediately walks home. When he arrives home, Grace Smith is confused over where he has been. Harry tells her that he was visiting David Marshall. She doesn't believe him, so he is grounded for a month. Characters *Harry Smith *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *Alan Ross *Zoe Kennedy *Morten Larsen *Asbjørg Fjelde *Daniel May (cameo on train) *Edvard Andersson (cameo on train) *Blair Cameron (cameo on bus) *Emma Kenn (cameo on bus) *Mae MacDonald (cameo in park) *David Marshall (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes